


R U Mine?

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I insist, London, M/M, Reincarnation, and gwen has to be happy, arthur doesn't like this, artic monkeys, of course the knights came back too, r u mine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: Welcome to a cringey song fic I wrote in the car on Christmas because I hate long drives.I do however love my boys, so what better than to write them happy. With the tiniest bit of angst because, well, why not?





	R U Mine?

**I'm a puppet on a string  
Tracy Island,  
Time-traveling diamond  
**  
Arthur looked around wildly. Merlin was just right by his side where did he go? His island, his land of Albion that he knew like the back of his hand, every river and ridge emblazoned into his mental map since he was a child, was now so unfamiliar. The times have changed so much and now he no longer knows how to function. _Merlin does, but where has he gone?  
_  
**Cutter-shaped heartaches  
Come to find you**  
  
Merlin grabs his hand. “Arthur, come on. We’re just taking the underground.” And pulled him down steep steps into a cave where people pushed past him to get to their destination. Arthur clung to his old manservant. Without the warlock, Arthur would be so lost and hopeless. _I should’ve treated him better.  
_  
“Damn right you should’ve.” The big-eared warlock smiled kindly, in contrast to his sharp words. “Arthur, just take a deep breath. It takes some adjustment, but you’ll be fine. Remember: we’re going to Perce and Gwaine’s apartment, they came back before you.”  
  
**Four in some velvet morning  
Years too late**  
  
“Remind me,” Arthur finally spoke after they boarded the tube, Merlin called it. “Who else has been... reincarnated?”  
  
“Well, I never died. But so far I’ve found Gwaine and Percival, or rather, they found each other. Remember we used to think they were a thing? Well, apparently they weren’t, but when they found each other again they didn’t want to dance around the subject again and spilled their feelings. They’ve been together a year and half.”  
  
“So they’ve been... back... for a year and a half?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve also found Leon and Gwen. Who are also an item. They married a few years after you passed.” Merlin said the last sentence delicately, afraid of the former king’s reaction.  
  
“Didn’t Leon have a wife and daughter?”  
  
“They both died in Kilgarrah’s attack.”  
  
**She's a silver lining  
Lone ranger riding**  
**Through an open space**  
  
Merlin and Arthur fell silent. Speaking of four friends, one a former lover, who were all now happy, he wondered if he got the right to be. _Who decides who’s happy here?  
_  
Arthur kept glancing at his former lover, standing beside him. Merlin had suggested Arthur sit, but at such a busy time, chivalry got the better of him and he couldn’t bear to sit while a pregnant woman stood and held the pole. Merlin was doing a fantastic job of bringing Arthur up to speed about the new world and the things around them, but nothing of them. Arthur wanted to know if it was okay to kiss him again, like he used to.  
  
**In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be**  
  
When they got off the tube, which was truly a long metal tube, Merlin disappeared again. Arthur was finding it harder and harder to breath until the raven haired man came into his sight lines again.  
  
**And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,**  
**All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"**  
  
“Come on Arthur, keep up.” Merlin complained. He sounded like his old self.  
  
“It’s not my fault I’m in new territory without a map. You know where you are going, but I am left clueless.” Arthur snapped back.  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur along by his hand. _Is he just doing it to make sure I don’t get lost or is this just Merlin’s way of showing his attraction?_ Arthur had seen people holding hands, who seemed to dating, so that custom was still present, all these years later. It’s been years, Arthur kept telling himself. There must have been others.  
  
**Well, are you mine?  
Are you mine?**  
**Are you mine?**  
  
Arthur was driving himself crazy on the way to Gwaine and Percival’s flat.  _What if he has found someone new and now he doesn’t want me anymore? What if he’s trying to let me down gently? What if-_ Merlin pushed a button and a distant bell rang.  
  
**I guess what I'm trying to say**  
**Is I need the deep end**  
**Keep imagining meeting,**  
**Wished away entire lifetimes**  
  
Percival answered the door, his big frame taking up most of the space in the smaller one. “Mer! And-” he dropped down on one knee and bowed his head. “My lord.”  
  
“Rise, Sir. Percival.” When the man had done as he was asked, he embraced Arthur in his arms.  
  
“It’s been so long.”  
  
“Clearly lifetimes.”  
  
Merlin snorted. “For you.” He said sarcastically.  
  
“Gwaine!” Percival called out behind him. A familiar mop of dark hair came into few. The scruff, it seemed, had stayed in style.  
  
“Yes? Arthur!” He shook the taller man’s hand. “We were wondering when you would come back.”  
  
“I told you it would be soon.” Merlin chimed in.  
  
**Unfair we're not somewhere**  
**Misbehaving for days**  
**Great escape**  
**Lost track of time and space**  
**She's a silver lining climbing on my desire**  
  
The two of them entered the small flat. “Leon and Gwen’ll be ‘round in a few. They’re running late.” The three men exchanged significant glances. So the lovebirds had clearly done this before. And Leon and Gwen were obviously doing _something_ to be delayed. He may be old-fashioned but he was definitely not an idiot.  
  
_Merlin and I used to be ‘those two.’ The ones who were always late. But now, I guess times have changed._  
  
**And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory**  
**And I can't help myself,**  
**All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine**?"  
  
The four chatted amicably, catching Arthur up as best they could. Gwaine and Percival were open in their affection, sitting next to each other on the couch and the smaller of the two leaning into his boyfriend’s side.  
  
Percival didn’t even react, just put an arm around him and pulled him closer. Arthur itched to pull Merlin towards him.  
  
**Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)  
Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)**  
**Are you mine? (are you mine? Mine?)**  
  
Nevertheless, the two sat a good distance apart and did not move any closer. Gwen and Leon arrived and the six sat around a table. Gwaine started taking people’s orders. “We’re just getting take away. No one here can cook anyway.”  
  
“Except Merlin.” Arthur chimed.  
  
“And Gwen.” Leon added.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and Gwaine placed the call for their food. Merlin and Arthur ended up seated together again and kept a reasonable distance.  
  
**And the thrill of the chase  
Moves in mysterious ways**  
**So in case I'm mistaken,**  
**I just wanna hear you say**  
**"You got me, baby. Are you mine?"**  
  
As Percival started setting the table, Merlin accidentally knocked his fork to the ground.  
  
“I’ve got it, love.” The blonde said, leaning down. When he placed the fork back on the table, everyone was staring at him. As he realized what he had said, his face went red. “I mean-“  
  
Merlin cut him off with a kiss. “Thank god. I thought maybe you had forgotten- or that the memories hadn’t quite come back yet.”  
  
“How could I forget you, you idiot?”  
  
Merlin chuckled. “Clotpole.”  
  
They kissed again, but pulled away at the applause rising from their friends. Gwaine wolf-whistled and Percival laughed while slapping his arm playfully.  
  
**She's a silver lining  
Lone ranger riding**  
**Through an open space**  
**In my mind when she's not right there beside me**  
  
After they ate, the group went their separate ways. “So Arthur, I guess you don’t have a place to stay.” Leon branched.  
  
“He’ll always have a place to stay.” Merlin smiled, and put his arm around Arthur’s waist.  
  
“Aww, you two are adorable.” Gwen cheered.  
  
**I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory**  
**And I can't help myself,**  
**All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"**  
  
As the two walked back to the underground, Arthur and Merlin walked hand in hand, stopping to kiss each other on the way. “Come on, we’re going to miss the tube!” Merlin interjected.  
  
“They don’t run constantly?”  
  
“They do, but not to where we’re going. So let’s hurry!”  
  
The two walked quickly, but once they had safely caught their train, they stood together, Merlin fitting perfectly into Arthur’s arms. Merlin was the final key to feeling home again.  
  
**Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)**  
**Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)**  
**Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)**  
  
Merlin was _his_ \- in the time and land of Albion and in this new foreign time and land of England. He would always be his.  
  
_It doesn’t matter what else changes because Merlin is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> While editing this, I found that Arthur and Merlin were (obviously) two of my most used words. However, the funny part is that I used both names a total of 28 times. 28 times each. If that's not an amazing coincidence, I don't know what is.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
